Chapter 129
But Even So, I'll... is the 129th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu is enraged with the fact that Makarov has excommunicated Laxus and Natsu wants his rematch. Erza tells Natsu that the master is also saddened by decision. The results for the Miss Fairy contest are out, Erza has won the first place and Lucy second, she freaks out as she still does not have enough money to pay her rent. But Natsu decides to go on a job the following day which relieves Lucy. She feels that someone is following her on her way back home and she is right. The stranger reveals himself to be her father. Lucy is shocked as her father says that he went bankrupt. He requests money from Lucy for his trip to Acalypha Town and when Lucy refuses as she states she doesn't have it. He shouts wildly at her, claiming that it's a small amount and she should at least have that much; disgusting her and making her tell him to leave. The next day, Team Natsu is ready to leave for the job when Lucy hears that Acalypha is being attacked by Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Lucy, despite her anger towards him, heads to her father's rescue... Summary One week after the Fantasia Parade, everyone was shocked to hear of Laxus’s excommunication, but Natsu has a more radical reaction. He continues to scream at Makarov about it. Erza tries to make him stop, but Natsu won’t hear of it. Lucy narrates that Makarov tried to leave and take responsible for Laxus' action, even though everyone is against it, but it is Freed who convinces him too stay. The Raijinshuu's attitude has changed too. The three are friendlier to the guild, and more open with everyone. Meanwhile, Erza has been keeping to herself, still thinking about the situation with Mystogan. She asks the master for information, which unfortunately he doesn’t have. But that still leaves Lucy with a problem of her own: with Erza winning the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Lucy still can't pay her rent. However, Natsu is ready to go one a job, a reaction that makes Lucy cry in joy. A man appears behind Lucy and she gets the feeling she is being watched. Natsu and Happy quickly attribute this to her being overly self conscious. Lucy ignores them and went home to get ready for the job. On her way home, Lucy gets the feeling again. This time it’s not just a feeling: she is being followed by a caped man. She tried to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her Dad. In an ironic twist of fate we learn that he has lost everything, and the man who he used to be is now no more. Lucy’s only concern is her mother’s grave, but her father took care of that. She moved her in another location, one he discloses with Lucy. The events seem so impossible to him that he believes it is all laughable. Lucy impatiently asks why he is in town, to which he replies that he came to see his daughter. He also states that he is trying to start everything from the beginning, so asks Lucy for 100,000 jewels to go Acalypha Town. When Lucy answers she doesn’t have that kind of money, he snaps, and shouts at her to give him the money. Lucy then reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him she has nothing to do with his wealth and fortune. She advises he do the same, and orders him to leave, heartbroken. The next day, the group is ready to undertake a mission with a big reward. Lucy however, hears of the recent events in Acalypha (where her father is directed) and demanded to know where Acalypha is located. She rushes there, worried of her father as she hears that Acalypha Town is being held prisoner by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy ... Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells and Abilites used *None Navigation